


Entscheidung im Sturm

by Mythopoeia00



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Thinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00





	Entscheidung im Sturm

Unaufhörlich strömt das Feuer aus dem Norden, bringt Verderben und Tod. Er weiß, dass es das Ende seines Volkes sein wird, wenn niemand denn Feind aufhält. Aber wer kann nun noch die Kraft aufbringen? Die Fürsten und Prinzen sind in den Ländern verstreut wie gefallenes Laub nach einer Windböe und wie trockene Blätter unter einem Stiefel, so zerbersten auch die Heere unter dem Ansturm des Feindes. 

Die aus Norden herbei gezogenen, tiefschwarzen Wolken ziehen sich über seiner Festung zusammen, seine Gedanken und Hoffnungen verdüstern sich gleichsam wie der Himmel. Ferner Donner grollt. 

„Moriñgotho wird siegen, alle Opfer und Bemühungen, welche wir erbracht haben, hoffend, eines Tages befreit von seiner Dunkelheit leben zu dürfen, waren vergebens“, haucht der Hohekönig in die Welt hinaus, die in seinen Augen im Sterben liegt. Er schüttelt den Kopf, doch nicht um dem Satz zu widersprechen. Es ist das resignierte Kopfschütteln eines Mannes, der seine Niederlage erkennt. Weit am Horizont sieht er die Eisenberge wie Zacken einer schwarzen Krone in den Himmel ragen. Feuerströme fließen von ihren Gipfeln herab und verpesten das Land. Als bereite es ihm körperliche Schmerzen, dies zu sehen verzieht er das Gesicht und schließt die Augen, doch die Bilder, die sich ihm dort zeigen sind nicht minder schmerzhaft. Die Erinnerungen an geschlagene, sowie die Visionen kommender Schlachten rauschen durch seinen Geist und erdrücken ihn mit Terror. 

Der tosende Sturm, der das Gewitter begleitet treibt Schreie an sein Ohr, Schreie, die vor langer Zeit geschrien wurden, die in diesem Augenblick auf den Schlachtfeldern zu hören waren und die in der Zukunft geschrien werden. Kein Versuch, Erinnerungen an den Frieden Valinors die Überhand gewinnen zu lassen, ist erfolgreich, da er weiß, dass diese Erinnerungen aus dem lange vergangenen Sommer eines anderen Zeitalters stammen. 

Dies nun aber ist Herbst. Der Herbst der Noldor, ja, wenn nicht der Herbst der ganzen Welt. Moriñgotho hat sie an ihre Grenzen getrieben und treibt unbarmherzig weiter. Der plötzliche Ansturm des dunklen Gezüchts hat sie überwältigt und kein Tag ist seit dem ohne Schreckensnachrichten vergangen. Wie konnte es so weit kommen, dass der hart erkämpfte Frieden, mit dem diese Lande so kurz gesegnet waren, schon zerstört wurde? Nur fünf Generationen der Atani hatten diese Ruhe genießen dürfen, die sechste musste kämpfen und auch das Leben der Quendi wurde erneut an den Grundfesten erschüttert von den Schlachten.

Gleich wie ein Blitz, der das Land kurzzeitig in gleißendem Licht erleuchten lässt, schießt dem König ein Gedanke in den Kopf. Oder mehr eine Feststellung, eine Entscheidung. Tränen rinnen „Es muss enden“, grollt er und seine eben noch verschlingende Verzweiflung weicht flammendem Zorn. „Ich muss es beenden. Und sei es das letzte, was ich tue.“ Im Moment des polternden Donnerschlags öffnet er die Augen und ruft nach seinem Hengst Rochallor.


End file.
